Isekai no Eevee
by peanutbuttersquid
Summary: Ever wondered what a pokemon VR game would be like? Me too! But hey, since you read this (useless) summary, why not try reading the story too? DISCLAIMER: Just found that cool cover image on google, image is not mine. All credit goes to the rightful owners. *CHAPTER 1 REVISED*
1. An Introduction

In a "room" where neither time nor space seemed to exist, a young man laid unconscious.

"Hey, wake up, kid"

A hushed voice calls out from somewhere in the vast emptiness. A few moments later, the boy starts to awaken.

"..ugh… huh?", was all he could manage when he realized he wasn't where he was supposed. He started to move around a bit more, trying to get a feel of everything. When he was finally able to sit comfortably, the voice spoke once more.

"There you go! Congratulations, kid! You just won yourself a one way ticket to a one of a kind experience that's _out of this world_!" said the voice from nowhere excitedly. The boy, however, did not share in its enthusiasm, with confusion and worry gracing his features instead, although it wasn't really evident inside the empty "room".

_What the actual f..._

"uhh.. okay" he started. "Is this some kind of trick? I don't remember leaving my room after I went to sleep... and why is it so dark in here...?" said the boy hesitantly. He tried to look around, but whether his eyes were open or not, the scenery didn't change.

"Oh! Sorry, my bad. Here, follow this light," said the voice once again. A light suddenly shines out of nowhere, as if beckoning the young man to approach it.

_This is getting _really _weird real quick_

Hesitantly, the boy stands up, and after a few moments of wobbling, he slowly approaches the light. He didn't know what was going on or what these people wanted from him, but he obeyed, figuring that there was no alternative at this point.

"That's it. Just a little bit further," says the hushed voice. Every time it spoke, the young man's ears felt like they were ringing. But the boy continues to tread on, hoping against hope that everything will somehow turn out to be alright.

_This is really strange, but for some reason, I don't feel scared. I wonder what's waiting for me at the end..._

"Hey, I don't mean any harm" says the voice. "I'm just a guide, okay? And besides, you're gonna like what you're about to

see." it says with confidence.

"Yeah, I've pretty much decided that there's no point in fighting this, so I'm just gonna do as you say," was the boy's simple reply.

"Hah! No need to worry kid. This is gonna be a lot of fun, I promise!", once again with confidence and excitement.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say…. How much farther is it anyway?", he asked. "We've, _I've _been walking for quite a while".

"Just a few more steps and then- hey this is it! We've arrived!" the beacon of light suddenly engulfs everything. The boy had to cover his eyes from the sudden flash.

_Fricking.. Ughh I think I'm blinded_

A few moments after, the boy slowly began to open his eyes. It took him a few more seconds to adjust his vision, and when he was finally able to see clearly, his eyes widened dramatically at what he saw.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon, kid!", greets the voice from nowhere with great excitement. The young man could not believe his eyes. He was looking at the world from _outer space._

"What did you say? _Pokemon_?" he had to ask. No way this bs was real. He started to wonder if he was actually just having a vivid dream.

"Yup, you heard right! The world of Pokemon!" the voice continued to announce in an enthusiastic manner. "And no, you're neither crazy, dreaming, nor dead. Everything is REAL!". Reality begins to blur, and the boy now find himself looking over a vast, grassy plain.

"WOAHHH", he gasped. He didn't know what to do or how to react. Before he could say anything else, the surroundings became a blur once more. When it cleared out, he saw that they were in a new area, with a sea of sand on one side and a sea of water on the other. The cycle continued, fast forwarding to different areas until they were finally back to where they started.

"Pretty cool, huh?", the voice said sounding cocky.

"Hell yeah!", the boy replied excitedly. He took a moment to calm down before continuing. "I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting this… But could I ask you something?"

"Sure! Go right ahead, kid," the voice invited.

"Umm.. okay first, who are you?", he inquired.

"Who, me? I'm… just a voice from the cosmos... no biggy..." replied the voice sheepishly.

"That's a weak answer", the boy said crossing his arms.

"Hey, not my fault. I honestly don't know how to answer that. Just think of me what you will," the voice gave up.

"Okay okay. I get it," accepted the boy. "Well, then can you please tell me what's going on? You said this was real. How? The last thing I remember doing was finishing my essay about space time, finish playing Pokemon Platinum, and then I went to sleep. But how did I end up here? Where even is "here"?, the boy asked with more curiosity instead of worry.

"Okay okay slow down, kid. I get ya. Well, for starters, you're no longer in the world where you came from. This is a completely different dimension that sorta "stemmed" from your world," the voice began to explain.

"So I really am in the world of Pokemon"

"Yeah! And the things you did, the paper and all, you don't need to worry about those anymore"

"Okay, well… as long as I don't need to wake up early for class, that's good enough for me! Haha…" he said with a small sigh.

"You're taking this pretty well so far, kid. Aren't you nervous?" the voice asked, intrigued.

"Me? Nah. I don't think any amount of crack could hit this hard… and besides, I've seen enough anime and played enough games to take a hint. The plot is gonna go something like from beating up slimes to beating up the god of this world or some crap, right?"

"Well I… can't really say much about that, but… That sounds about right? Well anyway, you haven't told me your name yet. Why don't you introduce yourself?

"Oh, right. My name's Allen. Allen Juan. About myself… I'm not really the social type. I like to spend my time catching up on the latest anime and games, although I can't experience it all. Being a college student is enough stress as it is, and what's even worse is my budget! Damn… I'll be honest. This bullcrap sounds like a better trade for my miserable life, so I'd take this over that any day!

"Yeesh. Sounds tough. I'd probably choose something like this over college life too if I had to live like that… But anyway, not being a social type? That's gonna make things even more tough for you. What you are about to do is gonna take you places, meeting and interacting with all sorts of people. Think you're up for the challenge?"

"Yeah, sure! I'm game! This is just like an RPG. How bad can it be, eh?"

"Heh! I like your spirit, kid. Okay, and just about time too. Your vessel has just been finished preparing. It's almost about time to leave, so before you go out there, anything else you'd like to ask?

"Mmm… Maybe just one more thing. How do I open the menu?"

"..."

"Uhhh... hello? Mr. voice...?"

"HAHAHAHA! You really do catch on quick! I was tryna keep quiet about that so I could come in to save you in a pinch or something like that, but I see you don't need my help after all. Just concentrate on the word ~MENU~ and it'll pop up in front of you, but do note that it can only be seen and used by you alone. And while I'm at it, I'll just go ahead and give you this. Here, hold out your right hand for a sec.

"Like this…? Woah! A ring? What for?"

"That's a =Spatial Ring=, though it's more commonly known as a =Storage Ring=. It's connected to a pocket dimension that can be used to store objects and such. Most rings have limited space, but this one is special. It's a gift from the so called [Ruler of Space] himself so its space is not predetermined. Rather, it grows with the wearer in the sense that it expands the stronger the wearer becomes, but once you put it on, it can never be taken off. And cutting your finger off won't do crap either. For instructions on how to use it, just refer to your ~MENU~.

"Cool! Very nice indeed! I'm starting to like this already. Got anything else for me?"

"Hmmm... Oh, yeah! Just one last VERY IMPORTANT WARNING. Now I know you're used to having checkpoints in games, but in this world, **DEATH IS PERMANENT**! I hope I make that clear so you won't go dying in the first few minutes"

"Yeah yeah I hears ya. Don't die. Got it. So! Why don't we get this party started already! I'm itching to go out there and explore!"

"HAHA! Just so! Something tells me you're gonna do a lot of great things out there, kid. The time has come. Step into the blue light when you are ready. "

"Alright! Here goes nothin'! *step* Wo-woaho!"

"Once again, **DEATH IS PERMANENT**, keep that in mind always… Now with that said, I wish you all the best in your adventures, kid. Now get out there and enjoy!

"Oh I will, thank you very much! And oh, don't worry. I'll be seeing you soon enough. Just wait for me. When I get back, I'll make sure to give you a proper ass kicking. Until then, see ya around, |ARCEUS|!"

"…."

"See you around, Allen."

* * *

{Well of Creation}

A blue light shines from out of nowhere, and manifests into the form a young man.

_Woah… did I literally just see that name of this place pop out? Sick!_

The young man looked around him. After he had confirmed that he was the only one there, he breathed out a heavy sigh.

"WHEW! Man what an experience! I can't believe this is actually happening. But then again, that _was _real, right? That pressure was intense but I somehow managed to get through it, and now look at this! I mean, I never asked for this but damn! Am I thankful! Imagine being the first to play through a Pokemon game in VR! If I got hit by a truck and now I'm in a coma, I hope I never wake up. This can be my heaven for all I care. This has to be Your biggest blessing yet, G. But either way, I'm gonna enjoy this sucker!"

After finishing his little monologue, Allen inspects his surroundings more carefully. He is in the middle of some sort of ruins, with water coming in from somewhere. The water has reached just above the heel, so its no hindrance to movement. In what seems to be the center is some sort of altar, but he decides that it is not yet time to explore it.

_Ooh! Now should be the time to check out the menu. Now let's see.._

He remembered what he was supposed to do, and after concentrating a bit, the ~MENU~ appeared.

_Woahohoh cooool! _

_Guess the commands are in my head. Nice. Saves time than having to scroll and click at what I want to every time. Now to close it…_

He simply concentrates on closing it, and the ~MENU~ vanishes. He continues to explore a bit more of the ~MENU~, and after finding a ~HELP~ tab, he spends a good amount time reading through the mechanics before finally getting into it.

"Mmm… I see. So I guess now, the first thing I have to do is open ~QUESTS~ and- ah! This is it."

After opening the ~QUESTS~ tab and navigating to the ~MAIN QUESTS~, he finds his first objective to be…

"That thing up there, huh?"

Carefully, he approaches the altar, being wary of traps and triggers.

"Wait what am I thinking? This is the starting area. There can't be any traps here._"_

He makes a run for it, and when he reaches the top, he finds something peculiar sitting atop a pedestal.

"Hmmm… is this some kinda belt?… oh wait, I feel like my quests have been updated… yeah. I need to wear it. Pretty straight forward."

Hesitantly, Allen picks the item up from the pedestal, and after confirming that nothing happened when he did so, he wraps the belt around his waist.

"Huh. Doesn't seem to do anything… maybe if I… Oh. I spoke to soon._"_

A sudden white light comes crashing on to the pedestal where the belt once was. When it disappeared, a small crystal was left in its place.

_The hell am I supposed to do with this?_

After referring to the ~QUESTS~ tab once more, he acknowledges his first real goal.

"Fill the crystal with energy, huh? This should be interesting… wait- what?!-

Before he knew it, the young man was enveloped by an unknown white light and after he blinked open his eyes once more, he now finds himself in a different setting.

_Oh. So I guess I've been transported to the "actual" world. Okay! This is it, Al. Your adventure officially begins…. NOW!_

* * *

A forest. Nothing but trees as far as the eye can see. For the past few hours or so wandering, Allen has been taking in the scenery and picking up things along the way. This provided a great opportunity to familiarize himself with using his =Storage Ring=. He picked all the berries he could reach, and some materials to build a fire and a camp too in case he would have to spend the night out here in the woods. So far, he hasn't been able to unlock any abilities or special powers.

_Hmmm weird. I haven't encountered a single Pokemon after walking around this much. No sign of intelligent life anywhere… I wonder where they are?_

After even more walking, eventually, his ears were alerted to the sound of crashing water.

_A waterfall! Great! There must be a river nearby. Civilization is usually built around rivers, so I might find one if I follow it downstream. But…_

Looking up, the beautiful sky has started to take on an orange tinge. The sight of the sun starting to go down causes a slight delay in his plans.

_Guess I'll have to make a camp here tonight and continue in the morning. Thankfully enough, my legs don't hurt as much as I would have expected. That one punch man challenge actually paid off…. even though I didn't complete it. Haha!_

The trees seemed to thin out the louder the sound became. Eventually, the clearing was in sight.

_Finally! Some cool, fresh- _

"TITS?!"

* * *

**Hey! If you read up to this point, then I hope you liked it! Be seein' ya. Have a great day!**


	2. An Encounter

**Heya! Reading today too, are we? Well, I hope you enjoy, and have a nice day!**

* * *

"TITS?!"

_Shi..._

Idiot. Allen ducked into a nearby tree after his careless mistake. Thankfully though, the person in the water didn't seem to notice him. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then he tried to observe the character more closely.

At the foot of the waterfall, there was a girl. Apart from her obvious features like her hair color and her boobs, he couldn't really make out anything else.

_The hell is she doing?_

Curiosity (and pervertedness) getting the better of him, Allen decided to move up to get a better "view".

After swiftly but quietly moving from one tree to the next, he inched closer and closer to his prize. ….Being a virgin is sad.

Finally at a close-enough distance to (gawk) (ogle) fricking scout the woman, he was definitely not disappointed with what he saw. In fact, she was a real treat for the eyes. The woman was very beautiful, having shoulder-length, beige colored hair, a surprisingly athletic build, diamond shaped ears, perfect, round, bouncy tits, and...

_SHE'S HEADED STRAIGHT FOR ME?!_

He didn't have time to think. Allen made a break for it. Knowing that the woman was definitely behind him, he simply ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

For a very quick moment, he looked back, but when he couldn't find the woman chasing him anymore his heart sank. When he turned to face front once again, all he could see was beige hair fluttering in the wind, and then everything went black.

"Hey", a voice rang.

He didn't respond.

"Hey!", there it is again, louder this time.

Allen struggled to open his eyes. Finally mustering up the strength to open them, he was met with an angel.

"HEY! WAKE UP ASSHOLE!" the voice screamed. The ringing finally stopped, but was followed with a forceful blow to the stomach. Now he was certainly awake.

_Gah frickin... Hahhhh... Okay. Lets see what we got_

Looking up, he finally got to see her up close.

"Damn you're pretty- oww!" he winced from another jab after giving that slightly off handed comment. He paused for a moment to think of his course of action, when the woman started to speak.

"You've got some real nerve, pervert. Did you really think you could peep on ME and get away with it?! HUH?!" she was furious. He struggled to think of a reply before she could hit him again.

He struggled to move. Looking down, he found that he was sitting against a tree with his upper body bound to it by a rope.

_Great_

He looked at the woman again, anger and disgust all over her features. He was desperate, yet he still managed to think of one last thing to say. If he gets this wrong, then this is gonna come out on his tomb stone.

*deep breath*

"PAUSE!"

The tree:

The woman:

The rope:

Arceus:

"..."

_Yup. Im screwed._

As the woman readied another fist, Allen had no other choice but to close his eyes and accept his fate. Expecting the worst, he braced for impact, but strangely, nothing happened.

He carefully opened his eyes, fearing that he might actually be dead already, and that his death was just painless and swift. When he fully opened them, he was surprised. The furious girl who was up his throat just a moment a go was suddenly sprawled across the ground.

"Hey!" he called out. She refused to move.

_Did I do this? Did "pause" actually work?_

His thoughts were immediately dis-proven when he saw the rising and falling of her now covered chest and the clouds in the sky continuing to drift ever so calmly. Figuring that she just fell asleep, Allen breathed out a heavy sigh.

_Sweet lord of... Huhhhhh.. I still need to get out of here though. _

Now that he somehow managed to avert the main threat, his problem now was getting out of his bindings. He noticed that the rope was tight but short and thin. It only managed to cover the area between the shoulders and the stomach. He figured that, with enough effort, he might be able to wiggle himself free.

_What if I... Oh! That could work!_

Exerting great force in his arms and legs, he pushed himself off the ground. Wincing in pain from the feeling of the tree's rough surface against his back, he paused for a moment. From there afterwards, it became pretty easy. He pulled down the rope until it was loose enough. Then, all he needed to do was tuck in his stomach and the damn thing fell to the ground just like that.

_Hell yeah! In yo face! That's right!_

He exhaled a triumphant breath of relief, before turning his attention back to the real matter at hand. He approached the girl who was lying right there in front of him. She was asleep, but it wasn't peaceful, that much he could tell.

He reached out a hand to touch her face, only to quickly pull it back in pain.

"Damn, girl! You're burning up!" he exclaimed.

He realized that this was no ordinary fever. He scooped the girl up in his arms carefully, but then he noticed there was something weird about this girl. Something about her that _shouldn't be there. _

* * *

**Maybe I'll see ya in the next one, yeah? See ya around ^_^**


	3. An Explanation

**Hey! This has been awkward so far, I know, but if you stick around, things _might _get better**

* * *

"Oh! Uhh, Hi! Umm... I shoulda done this from the start, but the stupid writer couldn't make up his mind about stuff... but oh well. My name is Allen Juan. I know, it's a terrible name, but the writer intended for it to be some sort of pun or some shit. Anyways, let me explain to you what happened to me..."

***audible breath***

"Okay, so first off, I don't even know why I'm here. The last thing I did, as mentioned before, was making an essay about space time crap for my science subject. What I probably didn't point out was that when the topic came up, I suddenly remembered Pokemon Platinum, because of Dialga and Palkia."

"It was a Friday, and we were supposed to submit it next week, so that night, instead of researching about the subject like any good old boring student would do, I took out my prehistoric nds console and downloaded a Platinum rom hack named 'Renegade Platinum' made by a guy called Dray or something."

"Hahh... And so yeah, I binge played it, had a lot of fun, grinded my team to nigh perfection and gave Cynthia's ass a good pummeling. Took me a while, but I got there eventually, and before I even noticed, it was already Monday night, the night before the deadline. I thought to myself 'I am so screwed', but then I remembered, 'since when did I ever NOT procrastinate my projects?' "

"And so I quickly opened my laptop and badabing badaboom, I finished that thing by 12 o'clock. Shit was a masterpiece. And so after that I just left printing on hold for tomorrow and decided to shut my eyes."

"I honestly didn't know that I would somehow end up in something that should only happen in games and anime. So there I was, waking up to an unfamiliar place (my bed hair was probably sticking out too). And then blah blah blah you read about my interaction with the so called 'voice from nowhere', right? Okay? Great. Now we all know that was |Arceus|, cause I mean, who else would fit the bill? But anyway, now, I got thrown in to a game like world of Pokemon which honestly, I don't really have any complaints about. I have a feeling this is gonna be like a JRPG kind of style what with all the quests and all."

***ponders for a moment***

"And oh! another thing I found out when I was exploring the ~MENU~ and reading up on the ~HELP~ section, is that I have three bars. The first one, color red, is obviously my ~HEALTH~. There aren't any numbers or anything that I can use to measure it, just one big, red colored bar. Directly beneath that is a blue bar, which I'm guessing is something like ~MANA~. Ya know? That thing used to cast magic? Again, no numbers, so I can't measure it either. The third and last one is Yellow."

"Now I'm not really sure about this one, but in some of the games I've played before, another source of attacks and skills was ~STAMINA~. If you think about it, it kinda makes sense. Stamina to go with physical attacks, and Mana to use special type ones. Now I know it might sound confusing, but it's actually very simple. Or at least, that's what I've understood so far."

"Soooo yeah. I got my first ~MAIN QUEST~ which was to fill an =Empty Crystal= with 'energy'. I don't really know what that means, so I'm just gonna wait for the plot to unravel itself. I also picked up a belt. It didn't really looked like much, aside from being old and dusty, but hey, a key item is usually useful later on in the story, so I'm just waiting for it to do it's thing."

***stares into space, then chuckles***

"Haha... Oh yeah I forgot to mention. A while ago, while I was exploring the new environment like a puppy in a park, I came across a waterfall. The waterfall itself wasn't anything special, but there was something _in it _that was. A _really good _something."

"Tantadadan~ It was a girl. A hot, half naked girl bathing in the water. I mean, WHAT THE FUCK THAT'S LIKE A ONE IN A MILLION CHANCE?! So I came in to get a closer look. I was so busy admiring her curves, I didn't notice she was already running towards me, so like what any good peeping tom would do, I ran."

"Man, you would NOT believe how fast my legs were. I felt like I could outrun Usain Bolt in his top condition. But I guess that was all just in my head cause the sucker actually went ahead of me. She knocked me out cold right then and there. The next thing I knew, I was bound to a freaking tree, quite poorly I might add. But she was so much prettier up close."

"She looked like a Japanese teen. Her ruby colored eyes were sparkling, and I just couldn't help thinking about the way she looked bare. Her beige colored hair was strikingly beautiful, but the sight of toned muscles and abs were what shookt me the most. Boobs were suddenly no longer the most attractive part of the female anatomy. I was both awe struck and afraid at the same time, but then she jabbed me good in the stomach, and that brought me back to my senses."

"I then found myself looking for a way out, but I had zero options. I was desperate, but then a stupid idea popped into my head. 'If this is a game, then maybe I can pause it', I thought. So I tried it. I screamed 'PAUSE' like an idiot, but that didn't do shit. I thought my short lived life was about to flash before my eyes, but instead... you already know what happened next."

"Now here at the present, it's night time. Sleeping beauty here has yet to awaken, and I'd rather not do anymore things I'll only come to regret. So I- Oh would you look at that."

* * *

The faint smell of Rawst and Aspear berries hung in the air. A light stir from the woman's sleeping form signaled that she was about to awake.

The first few blinks were somewhat painful, but after getting her eyes used to the sensation, the first thing she could make out was a pot of bubbling liquid sitting atop a small camp fire. When she turned her head to the other side, she was met with a sheepish smile and an annoying face.

"Hey! Uh... did you enjoy your nap?"

* * *

**If you're wondering about the name, the intended pun was ****"All-en-juan" or ****"All-in-one". that's gonna mean something later on. see ya!**


	4. A New Acquaintance

**Hi! It's me again! And oh, it's you again! Haha. See ya!**

* * *

"Why is my head on your filthy lap?", she closed her eyes.

"I... couldn't find anything more comfortable to lay you in?", he said scratching his head.

A brief pause followed by awkward silence. Allen thought he had to clear his name somehow, so he mustered up a bit of courage to explain.

"Hey, I'm... sorry. For uh, peeping on you and stuff-"

The girl's rage-filled eyes shot open for a moment, but she simply closed them after without saying a word. Allen on the other hand tensed and relaxed when she did so.

"Okay so, uh, this is gonna sound weird, but please just let me explain. I really don't want any weird rumors about me to spread..." he pleaded, but the woman continued to lay silently with her eyes closed. Not knowing what to make of that response, or the lack thereof, he continued anyway.

"Look, I'm not claiming to be saint. I tend to do lots of questionable things when I'm alone, but seeing a beautiful woman in such an unexpected place... something just kind, clicked, ya know?" he chuckled nervously. The woman was unfazed as she continues to remain silent.

"Yeah, I guess that was a weak plea, but it was the truth. Honest. I'm just... still kinda confused about everything that's happening. I mean, first I wake up not knowing where I am, and the next thing I knew, I was in a world of creatures that only existed in game consoles and animations. I-"

"Enough", he paused when she spoke, cutting him off. "I have no interest in listening to your nonsense. I suggest you pack up and leave before I'm well enough to rip you into shreds." she declared without ever opening her eyes.

"But it's true! Oh wait, I guess it's kinda understandable." he looked thoughtful.

Another silence fell for a few minutes, until he broke the silence once more.

"Okay, how about this... Hi! My name is Alle- waitnothatsnot- ugh to hell with it. My name's Allen. I'm not from this world. Something brought me here. A voice. It told me that I was to do great things here, though I honestly have no idea how that's gonna happen. But anyway, I'm not really what you think I am. Although no matter how you slice it, I do look like an-"

"Eevee" she cut her off again. "Yes, I know what you are. Destructive and deceitful. You're a threat to all living things. I thought your kind was supposed to have been wiped out, so I'm surprised to see a scumbag like you survive." she hissed, looking at him directly.

_Whoa!_

He was stunned. He did not expect to hear the things she just said. He took a moment to recover and collect his thoughts before answering her.

"Wait wait wait hold up... What?" he exclaimed. "Eevees? Destructive? No no that can't be right. They're one of the cutest po-"

"Oh, and conceited too, I forgot." she said rolling her eyes.

_Well shit. Has my reputation already been destroyed before I could even establish it?_

He thought. Things were already taking a turn for the shitter.

"Well... if that's the way things are, then I guess I'll just have to play it differently, eh?" he said, mostly to himself.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "And _how_ will you do that, hmm?" she scoffs.

_Just _what _is her problem?_

"Why do I get the feeling that you have something against me... is it because of what happened earlier? Are you still mad about that? What will it take for you to forgive me?" he surrendered.

The girl looks at him for a moment, then rolls her eyes at something she might have thought of.

"Okay then, if you're so _different_ why don't you get down on your knees and beg. _Maybe _I'll consider letting you off then." she snickers, expecting him to refuse.

But contrary to what she might have thought, he slowly lifts her head off his lap, taking her by surprise. She jumps forward to a sitting position instinctively, while Allen stands up and gently lowers his knees to the ground one after the other.

"Hey wait-" she was really surprised by the sudden gesture. She wasn't really expecting him to take it so seriously. When he got into a proper position, he bowed his head and spoke.

"I'm very sorry for being a pervert. It was wrong of me to look at you while you bathed. Whatever punishment you have for me, I will accept." he said like a knight swearing an oath to his queen.

"Wai-wait! Get up dammit!" she cried. He looked up to see the woman flustered. Another tug could be felt inside him.

"I'm, okay. You didn't have to stop me, I was serious about it though..." he spoke as he settled to sit down across from her. The woman was suddenly acting sheepish. Where did all that attitude go?

"Th-thats enough! I forgive you!..." she looked down. She shifted in her place uncomfortably.

"Well, I guess that's good to hear? Uh, thank you, hehe." he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh hold on! I almost forgot about this thing." he gently took the pot from the flames and reached for a thick bowl.

"I'm sorry to tell you this so soon after you just forgave me for that incident a while ago, but uh... while you were asleep I looked through some of your stuff to make these and well..." his voice trailed off remembering some of the more interesting things he came upon, although not much.

The girl looked confused, then realized what he may have meant with what he said. Her eyes look furious once again, but only for a split second and it was gone just like that.

"Ugh, fine. It's alright. As long as you didn't take anything, I guess I could let you off on this one too. Besides, if anything's missing, I can just search you-"

She was stopped when Allen handed her a bowl of pleasant smelling liquid. The scent of Rawst and Aspear berries assaulted her nose which succeeded in calming her down and relaxing her nerves. She took the bowl gently from his hands, and took a moment to take another whiff at the mixture.

"As much as I'd hate to admit, this smells really good..."

"Hehe, I'm happy to hear that, but please. Go on and drink it. It'll help you get better, or at least I think so (?)" he offered.

"That sounded suspicious. What's in here exactly?" she looked at him with scrutiny.

"Oh, just Rawst and Aspear berry juice mixed in water. I don't know if your burning fever was caused by a cold, so I tossed both in." he smiled awkwardly.

Contemplating on the bowl for a few seconds, the girl brings it slowly to her mouth. Three gentle blows, and she takes a sip from the concoction.

"..."

He looks expectantly nervous at her, waiting for remarks. When her lips part to comment, his body tensed up.

"It's good. It's really warm and sweet. Thank you." he breathed a sigh of relief.

She offers him a small smile, then she proceeds to drink the entire contents of the bowl until it was empty. When she was finished, she lets out a gentle sigh.

"Thanks... That really helped..." she said with her eyes cast down. She must've felt bad for the way she treated him earlier after his help and sincerity.

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't really much anyway. I'm glad you liked it though." he said with a satisfied smile.

Pondering for a moment, Allen was surprised when the girl suddenly put out her hand in front of him. He wasn't sure what it meant, and ended up looking like an idiot.

"I... I'm Seraphina. Nice to meet you." She looked away for a moment. Realizing it now, Allen awkwardly took her hand in his and gave it firm shook.

"Oh, uh, yeah hahah its nice to meet you too. I'm Allen, by the way, in case you didn't get that at first..." he was a mess.

A good minute or so passed by in yet another awkward silence. They were looking at opposite directions.

"So uh..." Seraphina was the first to speak up.

"Oh! Yeah?" he snapped out of his little stupor to look at her directly. He saw the faint blush on her features, and he could sense the warmth rushing in him as well. He could feel his chest starting to pound audibly. When her mouth parted to speak, he tensed up once more.

"Umm... Can you... please let go of my hand now?"

* * *

**Soooo... are you liking it so far? If you've read up to this point, I would really appreciate it if you could please consider leaving some sort of feedback...  
but anyway, if you're still willing to find out what happens next, then I'll see ya in the next one! Have a great day!**


	5. STATUS UPDATE

Hey guys. Dunno if people are still willing to read this, but I just feel like I should say that this story will be continued in the future. Im kinda caught up with college right now thats why Ive decided to focus on updating this when all of my school sh1t is done, which is like before the start of April. Well, thats all I had to say. Happy reading and have a nice day ^^


End file.
